


heavy heart to carry

by skirt



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time Kirigiri put her hands on you, you couldn’t help but flinch and push her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy heart to carry

**Author's Note:**

> transman togami hoooooolla

The first time Kirigiri put her hands on you, you accepted it easily. She held your hips tight and close to her body and you let out a small moan when she attached her lips to the inside of your neck and left a mark that was too noticeable and you swear you saw Fukawa crying from the corner of your eye the next day.

The second time Kirigiri put her hands on you, you accepted it easily. She wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you down to her level. She pushed you down onto her bed and let out a satisfied sigh when she straddled your leg and rubbed herself against the fabric of your pants.

The third time Kirigiri put her hands on you, you couldn’t help but flinch and push her away. She began to slide her hands up the back of your shirt and for a quick moment, you forgot that there was nothing but a set of twin scars marking your body, but it was still too much for you. You stood and left the room before she’d be given the chance to ask any questions. 

The fourth time Kirigiri put her hands on you, it was on your shoulder and was to ask you if you were alright. You nodded and pressed your lips to hers quickly before heading to your room with the intention to sleep. But she followed you and stuck her foot in the door as you were trying to shut it. She entered the room with the same amount of casual dramatic flair that she managed to put into everything she did and closed the door behind her. She sat down on your bed and waited for you to sit down beside her. You knew that this conversation was going to be about and while you didn’t really mind telling her why you flinched when she touched you and why you left in such a hurry, you also didn’t really want to outright say it. It seemed too personal. But, at the same time, you felt like she was trustworthy and understanding and well-educated on the subject and you hoped with all of your heart that you weren’t wrong about that. 

You pulled off your shirt slowly and as you opened your mouth to explain the scars, she interrupted and said “Top surgery, yes?” You nodded slowly. It wasn’t that you were embarrassed about it or anything trivial like that, you would just rather keep it a secret. You two sat in silence while let your heart have time to calm down. You think that she was waiting for you to be comfortable and you were waiting for her to say something negative. People always said something negative and as much as you’d try to stop that, it was one thing you couldn’t control with money. 

Now seemed like as good moment as any. You filled the gap between you and her and pressed your lips to the shell of her ear. You saw her smile from the corner of her eye and she lightly placed her hand on your thigh while leaning into your touch.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was alright eep
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me tho okay](http://marjorinestotch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
